Sobre la Teoría del Caos y otras anécdotas
by Mirkran
Summary: AU sin magia. Un insignificante error al escribir un número telefónico creó una impresionante y ridículamente narrada cadena de acontecimientos que llevaría a dos personas a hallar el amor. Para Tete93.
1. Día uno

**Disclaimer: **Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío. Lo demás sí :P

**Aviso:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

Como manda la convención social en estas circunstancias, esta historia tengo que regalársela a alguien. Bueno, espero que no te lastimes el estómago riéndote con esta tontería, **Tete93**, porque esto es para ti :D

* * *

**Sobre la Teoría del Caos y otras anécdotas  
Día Uno**

Era uno de los dogmas de la vida que un hecho estúpido podía desencadenar consecuencias imprevistas. Bueno, no era un dogma, sino más bien un imperativo cósmico. Remus Lupin lo comprobó en menos de una semana.

Se suponía que debía avisar a un amigo que ambos se juntarían en un café el día siguiente para discutir diversos temas, entre ellos la posibilidad de abrir un local nocturno, algo que Remus detestaba con el alma. Sin embargo, su amigo era tozudo. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo iba a ser, así que nuestro protagonista pensó que tal vez terminaría cediendo. Y ese no era un pensamiento reconfortante. Él era un académico, no un administrador de un local lleno de chicas dispuestas a quitarse la ropa por dinero. Eso no quitaba que el susodicho negocio fuese rentable, pero ese no era problema de él.

Exhalando de fastidio, Remus extrajo su vetusto celular y escribió un mensaje corto pero conciso. Aquella no era exactamente una virtud de él, sino que los mensajes de texto no podían tener demasiados caracteres. Aparte que detestaba poner caritas en las misivas electrónicas, en oposición a sus amigos. Aun siendo adultos, jamás iban a dejar de ser unos críos.

Envió el mensaje de texto presionando un botón. Las teclas estaban gastadas y tenía que presionar fuerte para que éstas reaccionaran de una maldita vez. Tenía que borrar algunos mensajes cada vez que debía enviar uno, porque los condenados aparatos tenían muy poca memoria y ésta se llenaba con una facilidad alarmante. Eran los gajes de tener tecnología de tercera.

—Bien, misión cumplida —se dijo, dirigiéndose a una cafetería para llenarse el estómago con algo que no hiciese que su corazón le jugara chueco. Ya estaba harto de la comida rápida: era barata, pero el ahorro venía con un aumento constante de su masa corporal. Y el sobrepeso tenía otras consecuencias, algo más molestas, en especial para las chicas.

Dos palabras: radicales libres.

Hacían estragos en el organismo. Eran como soldados encubiertos que se infiltraban en territorio enemigo, haciéndoles creer que formaban parte del mismo ejército, sólo para clavar un cuchillo en la espalda de sus líderes. Esto generaba consecuencias: granos, mal aliento y un olor molesto cada vez que realizaba actividad física, cosa que hacía poco y con desgano más encima.

Era el precio de la soltería cuando no se enfrentaba como era debido.

Y eso, por norma general, venía a significar que necesitaba de la compañía femenina. Una pareja, por usar una palabra más directa, porque la expresión "compañía femenina" tenía una multitud de significados diferentes. Y algunos de ellos implicaban algún tipo de transacción financiera, ya sea en efectivo o con tarjeta de crédito, dependiendo de cuán refinados fueran los gustos del hombre en cuestión.

Pero una cosa era segura: Remus John Lupin no iba a contratar prostitutas mientras exhalara aire por su nariz.

La mala noticia era que no siempre dependía de él.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, una chica de unos treinta y tantos… de acuerdo, no usemos el término "chica", porque eso la haría una adolescente y no es esa la intención de este cuento con personajes prestados del segundo libro más vendido de la historia. Llamémosla "mujer", hasta que revelemos el nombre de la susodicha, lo cual siempre hago después a causa de un estúpido deseo de crear suspenso.

Como iba diciendo, una chica… ejem, mujer, de treinta y tantos acababa de llegar a su casa, cuando su celular de última generación soltó un pitido de carácter épico. No, no era que fuese un tono de llamada del Señor de los Anillos. Eso implicaría un crossover y esa no es mi intención, demonios. Dije que era épico por el sonido infernal que hacía ese condenado dispositivo. Extrajo el bendito aparato de su cartera tamaño ácaro —de esas carteras en las que apenas cabía la billetera y que por costumbre usaban los famosos en eventos de alfombra roja— y consultó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar. Lo sé, era un tono de aviso un poco grandilocuente para un mísero SMS, pero así era ella, no me culpen a mí. El punto fue que su cara pasó de expresar la desidia más absoluta a la emoción más profunda. No dijo nada hasta que entró al departamento, el cual compartía con otras dos amigas. Supongo que los lectores se imaginarán qué pasaba por la mente de ella, pero si no, aparte de tildarlos de imbéciles, diré que ella estaba ansiosa por narrar lo sucedido a sus amigas.

—¿Cómo, una cita a ciegas? —inquirió una tipa pelirroja de ojos verdes, atractiva como cierta actriz que encarnaba a una heroína vestida de negro con movimientos felinos… no, no es quien creen.

—Es un número desconocido —dijo quien recibió el mensaje, mordiéndose las uñas.

—Sí, podría ser una cita a ciegas… o una estafa o intento de violación —agregó la otra amiga, una chica de atractivo promedio con el cabello oscuro y una actitud cínica perceptible a millas de distancia—. Estos tiempos son malos, pero malos, malos.

—Por favor Marlene, no seas mala con Nymphadora —dijo la pelirroja atractiva con aire apaciguador. Metió la pata.

—¡Te he dicho dos coma cinco por diez a la veinteava potencia que no me llames así! —protestó la chica del mensaje.

—¡Está bien, Tonks! ¿Así está mejor?

—Mucho mejor. Y sería bueno que recordaran no llamarme por mi nombre. ¿A algunas de ustedes les gustaría que las llamaran así? No entiendo por qué demonios a mi madre le gusta.

—Oye… Tonks —dijo la del pelo rojo—. ¿De verdad crees que es una cita a ciegas y no un intento de timarte? Eso pasa con frecuencia.

—No creo. El mensaje parece venir de un tipo educado.

—Esos son los peores —opinó Marlene, arrebatándole el celular a Tonks —no la llamemos Nymphadora, sino podría molestarse con el autor de este fanfiction—. Veamos, sí, parece que quien escribió esto es alguien educado, un académico me atrevería a decir. Pero hay gente que se hace pasar por personas cultas.

—¿Los hay? —preguntó Tonks en tono incrédulo.

—Vaya, para tener treinta y tres, eres una mujer muy ingenua —le dijo Marlene en un tono ligeramente ácido, lo suficiente para que Tonks lo supiera, pero no tanto como para resultarle molesto.

—Si quieres asistir, debes tomar precauciones —dijo la pelirroja, sacando su cartera y extrajo diversos aparatos de ésta—. Nunca salgas en una cita a ciegas sin estas cosas. Son simples, pero efectivas.

—¡Lily! ¿Qué mierda haces?

—Le estoy diciendo a Dora que se cuide en una cita a ciegas. No creo que sea sensato desanimarla. Ha tenido suficiente mala suerte con los hombres y realmente necesita uno. Apenas puede vivir sin nosotras.

Tonks recuperó su celular y leyó por enésima vez el mensaje que le causaba tanta ilusión:

_Juntémonos en el Café Italiano a las siete de la tarde. Hablaremos allí._


	2. Día dos

**Día Dos**

Remus Lupin caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, pensando en formas de negar la invitación de su amigo para abrir un club nocturno. Un mísero "no" era insuficiente: tan simple palabra no iba a hacer cambiar de opinión a alguien que era muy llevado a sus ideas, convirtiéndolo, semánticamente hablando, en un idiota. Podía ser una buena oportunidad para abrir un negocio como aquel, pero eso implicaba trabajar de noche y Remus no tenía los hábitos de sueño de un murciélago.

El Café Italiano era un local amplio, con grandes ventanales a través de los cuales se podían ver mesas bien barnizadas y comensales de aspecto apacible, leyendo diarios, libros, o consultando sus celulares inteligentes a medida que ingerían comidas que no suponían un riesgo inmediato para la salud.

Entró. Segundos más tarde, uno de los meseros le indicó una mesa desocupada y Remus, sin molestarse en argumentar, aceptó la sugerencia y tomó asiento en una zona oscura, con apenas iluminación para contemplar el menú. La hora del día tampoco contribuía a facilitarle las cosas a los ojos de Remus. Había un periódico plegado sobre la mesa. La primera plana rezaba: "Científicos hallan algoritmo para predecir si una persona tiene posibilidades de comerse los mocos".

—Patético —dijo Remus, justo cuando otra persona tomó asiento frente a él.

—¿Sirius? —inquirió, pero quien lo acompañaba no era él. Ni siquiera era un hombre—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

La chica… bah, mujer, lucía sorprendida.

—Me enviaste un mensaje, diciéndome que nos juntáramos aquí, a las siete. Y… bueno… son las siete y… y estoy aquí y tú… tú estás aquí.

La pobre estaba más nerviosa que un concursante a punto de ser eliminado de un reality show.

—¿Recibiste un mensaje? Es verdad que yo envié un mensaje, pero era para otra persona… —Remus se detuvo en seco, ponderando una posibilidad alarmante. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y consultó el último mensaje enviado. Toda saliva desapareció de su boca al instante.

—Mierda —dijo Remus. Y uno podía medir la seriedad de la situación por medio de las groserías. Y él jamás decía garabatos, a menos que hubiese metido la parta muy hondo en el fango—. Sirius me va a matar.

En una casa a unas cuarenta cuadras del Café Italiano, un hombre de cabello largo y facciones bien formadas consultaba cada dos minutos su celular, esperando por un mensaje de texto que jamás llegaría.

—¿Por qué Remus, por qué? —se repetía con un tono dolido cada vez que revisaba su bandeja de entrada y la hallaba vacía.

Volviendo a la escena que nos ocupa (y molesta, porque me está bajando el sueño), Remus todavía se mostraba desconcertado a causa de la presencia de esa mujer. No era excesivamente atractiva, pero tenía un rostro en forma de corazón que a él le gustaba. Una cosa diferente se podía decir del color de su cabello: no sabía por qué, pero a Remus le recordaba de forma inevitable a una convención de animé. Le extrañaba darse cuenta que a nadie le importaba un bledo el tinte del cabello de la recién llegada. Vestía de manera muy conservadora, pero al menos sus ropas estaban limpias, lo cual denotaba preocupación por la apariencia.

—Tonto de mí, tonto de mí —se decía Remus una y otra vez, imaginando que Sirius debía de estar echando pestes sobre él en ese preciso instante. Me río de su ignorancia cada vez que mis poderes de narrador omnisciente me trasladan más rápido que la luz hacia la casa del susodicho y veo su cara entristecida.

—¿Acaso esperabas a otra persona? —inquirió la desconocida, pensando que tal vez sus amigas tenían razón con lo de la cita a ciegas. El pensamiento le hizo sentirse un poco desgraciada.

Remus podía haberle dicho la verdad, pero una pequeña voz que normalmente ignoraba, le decía con malévola insistencia "miéntele, miéntele". No era un aficionado a ser desleal con las personas, pero ésta era una mentira blanca, destinada a no herir los sentimientos de su inesperada compañera de mesa.

Demasiado tarde se vino a dar cuenta que le acababa de hacer caso a su lado femenino, ese lado oscuro que los hombres negaban tener y que se avergonzaban de tenerlo a causa de un estúpido y anticuado sentido de hombría (y a veces me pregunto por qué ataco a mi propio género). La selección natural no sería una buena diseñadora de software.

—Sí, esperaba a otra persona, pero como es un idiota y un tozudo de marca mayor, entonces no me molesta que estés aquí.

La sonrisa que mostró la mujer bien pudo haber ablandado el corazón de Darth Vader.

—Pareces un tipo amable y educado —elogió la desconocida.

—Lo soy —dijo Remus, sonrojándose un poco y sacando pecho (muy sutilmente claro está)—. Pero no estaría haciendo justicia a tus cumplidos si no te preguntara cómo te llamas.

—Ay, que tonta soy. Pero no me gusta decirle a nadie cómo me llamo… ah, rayos, me llamo Nymphadora Tonks, pero prefiero que me llames por mi apellido. Mi madre me llamó de esta forma mientras sufría de una borrachera.

—¿Y por qué estaría borracha?

—Es que mi madre creyó durante años que era estéril, hasta que un tipo vino un día a una fiesta a la que ella asistió y se la folló en el jardín trasero. Cuando supo que estaba embarazada, tiró la casa por la ventana con otra fiesta. Afortunadamente, mi padre se hizo cargo de ella y se convirtió en un padre muy responsable. Es un poco blandengue sí, porque no tuvo el coraje para disuadir a mi madre de llamarme así.

Remus escuchaba y escuchaba. Era lo que hacía mejor, aunque jamás se le pasó por el coco que reportara tantos beneficios al relacionarse con chicas. Era una mujer a la que apenas conocía, pero en dos horas ya sabía lo que necesitaba saber, lo suficiente para ser considerada una mujer interesante. No era la Viuda Negra (1), pero sabía cómo enganchar a las personas con sus historias.

—La pasé bien —dijo Remus, completamente olvidado que tenía una reunión con su amigo. Y si lo hubiese recordado, le habría importado un pepino de todas formas. Su cita con Tonks fue más que satisfactoria y, aunque no podía decir que le gustaba, sí era una buena candidata para ser una amiga, por lo menos.

—Que bueno —repuso Tonks, visiblemente aliviada—. Por un momento pensé que te aburrirías y te marcharías.

—Vaya. Debe irte fatal con los hombres.

—Digamos que no es mi fuerte. —Tonks, de repente, se vio azotada por un repentino golpe de inspiración—. Oye, Remus. Me gustaría que me dieras una opinión de algo.

—Encantado.

Tonks buscó en su cartera y extrajo lo que parecía un envase para perfume.

—Me gustaría que olieras esto… ya sabes, para nuestra segunda cita.

Remus se acercó un poco y Tonks pulsó una vez el pulverizador del perfume para dejar salir un poco de esencia.

Lo que ocurrió después fue totalmente inesperado, incluso para el autor de este fanfiction… bueno, no, pero se me ocurrió al paso. El punto fue que Remus saltó hacia atrás, tapándose los ojos con las manos y tropezando con mesas, sillas y comensales, todo a la vez. Para cuando cayó al suelo, ya había dejado un caos similar al que haría cierto superhéroe verde con problemas de control de ira.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Tonks miró el envase y se dio cuenta que no era un perfume, sino gas pimienta, ese clásico artículo de defensa personal, muy empleado por las mujeres para defenderse de violadores y ladrones—. ¡Remus! ¿Estás bien?

El accidentado sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie lentamente, sintiendo como si el mundo girara muy rápido a su alrededor. No estaba seguro de qué demonios había ocurrido, pero sí tenía la clara certeza que no había sido perfume lo que impactó su nariz.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bien? —preguntó con un gruñido. Eso le hizo pensar a Tonks que estaba enojado con él. En consecuencia, compuso una cara de perro necesitado.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! Es que soy muy torpe con todo y me confundo con facilidad —se excusó Tonks, zarandeando las manos como si estuviese desesperada por orinar—. Una amiga me dijo que llevara esa cosa, a modo de protección…

—Cálmate Tonks. No estoy enojado contigo —dijo Remus, sobándose los codos—. Gruñía a causa del dolor, no porque me hiciste algo malo. Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera.

Tonks volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa que sería némesis de cualquier villano de cualquier fandom.

—Es que es verdad. Soy torpe y me confundo con facilidad. Creo que fue porque mi madre estaba borracha cuando quedó embarazada.

—Vaya. Tu madre debe tener serios problemas con el alcohol.

—Tenía. Mi padre le dijo que necesitaba ayuda y, después de unas cuantas discusiones, ella fue a una sesión de AA.

Uno de los meseros estaba ofreciendo sus disculpas a los demás comensales y otros dos estaban reparando los daños.

—Espera un momento. Dijiste que tu padre era un poco blando con tu madre. ¿Cómo hizo que ella aceptara ir a una sesión de AA?

—Sí, es la única vez que me visto a mi padre ponerse los pantalones de verdad. La verdad, en mi casa, mi madre es la que manda, ella es la que trabaja y mi padre es el que hace la comida, el aseo… en general, él es dueño de casa.

Remus arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya cambio de paradigma —observó—. No es malo, pero sí un poco raro.

—Todas mis amigas me dicen lo mismo —dijo Tonks con tristeza—. Creo que son un poco machistas.

—No es necesario que nos reembolse nada —dijo uno de los meseros cuando el desastre se hubo remediado—. Obviamente no fue su culpa. Además, tenemos una buena clientela y recuperar los gastos no nos será problema.

—Se los agradezco —dijo Remus. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia Tonks—. Ya tienes mi número de teléfono. Cuando quieras hablar conmigo, para lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme. Me acuesto tarde y tengo mucho tiempo libre después de las clases.

La aludida sonrió por toda respuesta.

Cuando Tonks salió del Café Italiano, hizo un gesto como si hubiese metido el gol que definiera un campeonato mundial de fútbol.

_Me dio su número… bueno, me dio permiso para que lo llame. ¡Yupi!_

* * *

(1) Espero que los lectores hayan captado mi alusión a Scarlett Johansson, en mi opinión, la mujer más bella y sexy del universo.


	3. Día tres

**Día Tres**

—¿Tuviste una cita con una chica? —inquirió Sirius Black como si sus oídos le hubiesen jugado chueco—. ¿Estás seguro que era una chica y no un travesti?

—Por décima vez Sirius, sí era un chica —dijo Remus, perdiendo de a poco la paciencia.

—¿Y cómo se llama la desafortunada? —bromeó James Potter, quien estaba hablando con los demás de manera distraída, puesto que estaba más ocupado en una videollamada que me haría cambiar la clasificación parental de este fanfiction. Y soy un poco flojo para eso, así que no la narraré, aunque me sobornen con una entrevista con cierta actriz rubia y hermosa.

—Tonks —respondió Remus, honrando el favor de su nueva amiga de no mencionar su nombre a nadie.

—Ese es un apellido —acotó Peter, quien leía un periódico con unas gafas que lo hacían parecer un intelectual cualquiera—. ¿Por qué no nos dices su nombre?

—Es complicado —replicó Remus. Enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a sus amigos para saber que respuestas como esa captaban de manera inmediata la atención de todos ellos—. Miren, ella me hizo jurar que no revelara su nombre a nadie. Y eso les incluye a ustedes.

—Vaya, ¿tan ridículo es su nombre? —dijo Sirius—. ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Tengo el libro perfecto para averiguarlo —intervino Peter, tomando su mochila y extrayendo un montón de hojas anilladas con letras mecanografiadas—. Aquí sabremos cómo se llama la nueva novia de Remus.

Sirius echó un vistazo al título del libro. Retrocedió un poco, desconcertado.

—¿Qué mierda? ¡Ese libro sabe lo que acabo de hacer!

—Por supuesto. Es el libreto de este fanfiction.

¡No se vale! ¡Eso es trampa! ¿Desde cuándo que los personajes de mis historias pueden conocer cómo va a terminar esta condenada obra? Está bien, me pillaron. Yo hice que Peter tuviera acceso a información privilegiada, ya saben, para efectos de la historia y, por supuesto, para que ésta tuviese un final feliz (y mainstream).

—¿Qué es un fanfiction? —preguntó James, confuso con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Es una historia basada en otra novela que ya existe, que usa los mismos personajes y los mismos lugares, pero con otro argumento —respondió Peter en el típico —y molesto— tono de un erudito—. Mira, aquí está el disclaimer.

—No entiendo nada —dijo Sirius, retornando a su café helado, mientras Peter hojeaba a través del libreto hasta hallar la escena de la conversación entre Remus y Tonks.

—¡Ja! ¡Se llama Nymphadora!

Todos los demás se ahogaron en sus respectivos bebestibles.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso su madre estaba borracha cuando lo pensó? —inquirió James, limpiando con una servilleta lo que había derramado. La mala noticia fue que su celular también recibió líquido y se estropeó al instante—. Oh, mierda. Lily me va a matar.

Peter hojeó el libreto y negó con la cabeza.

—No aparece nada acerca de eso, pero no hay que ser un adivino para saber que estás jodido —dijo Peter, guardando el libreto de vuelta en su mochila—. Y apúrense con eso, mira que el dueño del terreno se irá a las cuatro y no tendrán otra oportunidad.

—¿El dueño? —preguntó James.

—¿Del terreno? —quiso saber Sirius en un extraño barítono que no le venía para nada.

Remus se vio en la penosa obligación de intervenir.

—El terreno que se usará para el club nocturno —puntualizó, y en el momento en que lo hizo, Sirius y James parecieron entender de inmediato.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Lo olvidamos por completo! ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres.

James y Sirius desaparecieron al instante, y no porque tuvieran alguna clase de magia desconocida, sino que salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la parada de autobús más cercana. Peter y Remus quedaron atrás; ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en abrir un club nocturno, y este último se lo hizo saber de forma muy rotunda a Sirius hace una media hora atrás, antes que saliera a colación el asunto de la nueva "novia" de Remus.

—¿De verdad quieres intentarlo? —inquirió Peter, sobresaltando a su único amigo presente en la mesa.

—No he estado con una mujer… bueno… nunca.

—Vaya. Tienes treinta y seis y no has probado jamás la compañía femenina. Eso es… grave —dijo Peter, quien no era exactamente un rompecorazones, pero sabía aprovechar las desventajas de su anatomía al máximo—. Pero tengo un arma secreta con la que podrás conseguir lo que quieres.

—¿Te refieres al libreto? Eso es trampa Peter.

El aludido sonrió.

—Voy a mencionar un antiguo cliché del romance: en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale. No es necesariamente cierto, pero en este caso, estás desesperado.

—¿Lo estoy? ¿Se me nota?

—Actúas como una adolescente —observó Peter—. Y sí, se te nota. Treinta y seis años sin que hayas echado siquiera un polvo… por favor Remus. ¿Qué otra alternativa tienes?

Remus pensó, largo y tendido, sin que una sola palabra escapara de su boca.

—Eso pensé. Ahora, te voy a pasar el libreto y leerás toda la escena de la segunda cita, dos veces, para que no cometas errores. Harás exactamente todo lo que allí se instruye, al pie de la letra. Trata de ser lo más natural que puedas, para que ella no se de cuenta que estás actuando bajo un guion…

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks estaba siendo bombardeada con información acerca de los hombres, cómo actuaban, cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y qué se debía hacer para conquistarlos. De acuerdo, dije que era un bombardeo porque usé una figura literaria llamada "hipérbole".

—Y como podrás ver, los hombres son los seres más simples y básicos del universo —dijo Marlene en un tono un poco despectivo para gusto de quien escuchaba—. Si quieres estar con él, vístete de manera misteriosa, insinúa tus curvas, usa una media sonrisa y lo tendrás en el bolsillo. Será tu esclavo hasta que desees deshacerte de él.

—Estás siendo un poco cruel Marlene —le dijo Lily, acercándose a Tonks y proporcionando su propio consejo—. Las mujeres somos misteriosas y mágicas. Muéstrate como alguien interesante y una persona digna de conocer y amar, y no se podrá resistir. Y si dices que es un hombre que vale la pena, entonces juégatela por él.

—Estás siendo ingenua Lily —contraatacó Marlene ácidamente—. Los hombres sirven para el sexo, para nada más que eso, no importa lo que tengas con James. A veces me pregunto si ese imbécil estará aconsejando a ese pobre hombre.

—Espera un momento —intervino Tonks, impidiendo una batalla campal entre mujeres—. Lily, si tu esposo es amigo de Remus, ¿cómo es que no me lo presentaste antes?

—Es que creí que Remus no estaba interesado en las chicas. Como ha estado soltero tanto tiempo, pensé que sería un caso perdido.

—¡Pero él me interesa! —chilló Tonks, un poco histérica.

—Entonces, sigue mis consejos y será tuyo —dijo Lily, animándola con una palmadita en el hombro.

—Lo que va a pasar si te enamoras de ese tipo, es que en algún momento te va a engañar o te va a mentir, y de estar en las nubes pasarás a caer al subterráneo y querrás alejarte de los hombres para siempre, porque seamos francas: todos son iguales.

—Ves muchas comedias románticas, Marlene —dijo Lily, haciendo un gesto de ánimo a Tonks. En realidad, este fanfiction es una comedia romántica (para mi desilusión), pero con toques de parodia para que no sea tan empalagoso—. El día de mañana será un gran día, ya lo verás.


	4. Día cuatro

**Día Cuatro**

El restaurante "Cómplices" era un lugar popular entre amantes, amigos con ventaja, maridos infieles y personajes OoC. Era discreto, con ventanas polarizadas para que nadie pudiera mirar adentro y se entraba con invitación. No figuraba en ningún buscador ni mapa digital, lo cual hacía del local un lugar perfecto para cometer "travesuras".

Remus y Tonks, sin embargo, no habían elegido ese local porque fuesen amantes, tuvieran algún arreglo sexual, quisieran tener una aventura extramarital o estuvieran mal caracterizados. De acuerdo, sí están mal caracterizados, pero ese no es el punto, aparte que esto es una parodia. En realidad, ambos estaban allí para escapar del molesto escrutinio de sus amigos.

Remus se había aprendido el libreto de manera consistente, e incluso había practicado su actuación con Peter. De acuerdo, aquí insinué un poco de slash, porque parece que a mi amigo secreto le gusta ese tipo de relaciones. Tuvieron que ensayar en una sala privada, porque no podían arriesgarse a que Sirius o James los vieran. Sería demasiada ignominia para ellos.

Tonks, por otro lado, sabía que Lily era la de los consejos más sabios, pero las insidiosas palabras de Marlene se escurrían como serpientes entre sus neuronas, sembrando la desconfianza hacia el género masculino. Sentía que podía confiar en su nuevo amigo, pero sabía que confiar en un desconocido era una ruleta rusa. ¡Demonios! Quería que todo fuese perfecto, pero Marlene se aseguró de arrojarle un balde de realidad hirviendo en la cabeza.

Sea como fuere, Remus estaba confiado y Tonks temblaba más que gelatina durante un terremoto. Aquí les contaré por qué había tanta diferencia entre ellos dos.

Remus había aprendido un libreto y sabía exactamente en qué dirección ir para llegar a su destino.

Tonks se imaginaba un montón de escenarios posibles, todos ellos desconocidos para ella. Y la pobre trataba de imaginar cómo reaccionar frente a todas aquellas posibilidades. Lo que más le aterraba, y esto ni yo me lo creo, no era que existiese la posibilidad de tener sexo con Remus. A Tonks le daba más miedo que él la rechazara por completo, y temía salir con alguna estupidez perteneciente a algún estereotipo de una comedia romántica que echara por tierra su objetivo.

Sí, era mucho lo que Tonks debía procesar. Por eso dije que temblaba más que gelatina durante un terremoto.

Ahora, la ambientación. Con decir que en la sala reinaba una penumbra empalagosamente romántica era suficiente. Y eso que había que añadir las velas con olores que harían desfallecer a un diabético, las flores que militaban en todas partes y la música… de eso ni quiero hablar, pero como reza el cliché, lo haré de todas formas. Parecía ser que los cantantes de baladas tuvieran una irritante aspiración a tener la voz de una chica… o quizá alguien hubiese hecho un pésimo trabajo con el playback.

La conversación entre los dos había discurrido como la seda hasta ese momento. Ya se conocían lo suficiente para ahondar en detalles más íntimos.

—¿Y jamás has estado con una mujer?

—Bueno —dijo Remus, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—, la verdad es que ninguna mujer ha estado conmigo.

—Es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es. —Nuestro protagonista podría ser un nominado para algún premio de actuación, porque sobresalía en todo aspecto—. Quiero decir que ninguna mujer ha aprovechado la oportunidad de conocerme y de estar conmigo.

Remus sabía (gracias al libreto) que decir las cosas de cierta manera actuaba a su favor. En ese caso, había aprovechado su soltería para insinuar que las mujeres estaban siendo unas desdichadas por no querer estar con él. Aparte de eso, Peter le dijo que decir las cosas correctamente favorecía la sensación que uno era el premio, que él era el objetivo, la presa, el objeto, invirtiendo los roles de una típica relación hombre-mujer. Es decir, Remus había cambiado las reglas del juego para su beneficio.

—¿Y debo considerarme afortunada?

Remus no iba a caer en la trampa.

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá —dijo, bebiendo un poco de champaña antes de proseguir la charla—. Y, hablando de lo mismo, ¿por qué nunca has estado con un hombre?

Tonks sabía que el tema iba a llegar tarde o temprano, y tenía una respuesta preparada.

—No lo sé. —Gran respuesta ensayada, digna de un premio (espero que se note el sarcasmo). Más que una respuesta, era un mecanismo de defensa destinado a confundir al hombre y forzarlo a entregar una respuesta predecible, en este caso, que él presione el tema con una pregunta que la invite a responder. Y es ahí cuando ella le da el corte, con una frase como "ese no es asunto tuyo" y sucedáneos. Lo sé, las mujeres a veces actúan de formas raras, ¿o seré yo? Quien sabe.

—Pues yo creo que los hombres están locos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Te ven y te ignoran? ¿Qué clase de personas son?

Tonks miró a Remus, sin entender.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Remus no respondió de inmediato. El libreto le decía que esperase unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar. Y, como buen actor, hizo su papel con absoluta precisión.

—Quiero decir que ellos deberían reconocer a una mujer preciosa a millas de distancia… y te ignoran.

Tonks sintió que las lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos. No era que sintiera pena, sino que una incipiente rabia. ¿Acaso la persona frente a él consideraba que era fea?

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy linda?

—Sólo estoy diciendo que es así como te ves —dijo Remus, acercando una mano hacia la de ella, sin tocarla. Quería esperar a finalizar su respuesta para solidificar la conexión emocional entre los dos—. Si te consideras fea, todos van a creer que lo eres. Si piensas que no tienes nada que ofrecer, pues nadie te verá como una opción, sino como parte del ambiente.

La aludida otra vez sintió lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos, pero esta vez no eran de rabia, sino que de pena. Y me estoy poniendo melodramático, pero pronto volveré al ataque con una inyección de parodia directo a la vena.

—¿Y qué quieres que crea? Porque no soy linda, para nada.

—Sigue pensando así, y estarás sola el resto de tu vida. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Tonks no dijo nada. Para ganar tiempo sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó la nariz. Instantes después, sostenía una bolsa llena de moco.

—¡Aparta eso de mi vista! ¡Demonios! Eso es asqueroso.

Tonks soltó el pañuelo y un sonido horrible hizo eco en toda la sala. Los comensales giraron sus cabezas en dirección a ella, quien se puso colorada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Tonks, recogiendo el pañuelo y poniéndose de pie—. Mejor voy al baño a limpiar esta cosa.

Dos minutos más tarde, Remus la vio llegar con el pañuelo todavía en su mano, pero visiblemente más limpio.

—¿Y cómo demonios lograste limpiar el pañuelo tan rápido?

—No lo hice. Éste es uno nuevo.

—¿Y qué hiciste con el otro?

—Bueno, es que… tuve que dejarlo en el contenedor de residuos nucleares. Eso fue lo que me dijo el encargado de la basura.

Y desde ese momento en adelante, hablaron acerca de las ridículas medidas que estaba tomando el gobierno en nombre de la seguridad nacional. De hecho, uno de los clientes estaba leyendo un periódico en cuya primera plana decía "El Primer Ministro ha declarado que los mocos serán clasificados como material radioactivo".

—Si eso fuese cierto, entonces nadie querría darte un beso cuando estés resfriada —opinó Remus, lo cual hizo que Tonks profiriera una leve carcajada—. A menos que quiera morir o desarrollar poderes poco naturales.

—Bueno, no estoy resfriada —dijo Tonks, dejando que la frase colgara en el aire por unos momentos antes de continuar—. Sólo estuve un poco triste.

—¿Triste? Con esa bolsa de moco te desahogaste de una vida de frustraciones.

—Es que no sé que pasa con los chicos que me gustan. Siempre pasa una de dos cosas: o se alejan sin que yo les hiciera algo malo, o les hablo y me quieren como amiga. ¿Por qué no puedo ser algo más?

Fue cuando Tonks se dio cuenta que no estaba haciendo caso a los consejos de Lily. Decidió seguirlos de una vez.

—¿Qué harías si sabes que la mujer de tu vida está frente a ti y no tienes idea de cómo mierda actuar? ¿Obedecerías a tu instinto o pensarías un poco tus acciones antes de hacerlas?

Remus juzgó que era una pregunta extraña. La conversación pasó de ser un monólogo hamletiano a una entrevista psicológica en el tiempo que le tomaría a alguien parpadear. Sin embargo, nada de eso estaba fuera del libreto. Peter pocas veces se equivocaba.

—Si fueses una mujer como las que aparecen en las películas, actuaría por instinto. Pero contigo la pensaría un poco antes de hacer algo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por la radioactividad de mi moco o porque temes que yo me resfríe?

Remus decidió que Tonks estaba imaginando una respuesta muy distinta a la que él iba a entregar. Era ese el momento de desconcertarla.

—No. Pensaría las cosas antes de decirlas porque no quiero herir tus sentimientos. Valen mucho para mí, así que no haría nada por instinto contigo.

Bueno, la largó. Para reducir al mínimo el algodón de azúcar y con ello la posibilidad que más personas contraigan diabetes, narraré lo que sigue de una forma un poco rara. En fin, Tonks se sintió tan emocionada con las palabras de Remus que olvidó que había una mesa separándolos. Aparte que la mujer era muy torpe (y en el universo de Harry Potter también lo es, así que dejémoslo así), se abalanzó sobre su amigo para abrazarlo y darle poderes sobrenaturales (no hay que olvidar que el moco es radioactivo y, si el gobierno dice algo, es porque es verdad) con un beso bien dado en los labios. Tonks tenía una imagen muy vívida en su mente de lo que iba a pasar. Desafortunadamente, o porque ella sufría del complejo de Peter Pan, la escena transcurrió de una manera un poco diferente.

Esto es un poco como la Teoría del Caos; Tonks se abalanzó sobre Remus, con la clara intención de matarlo por radiación con sus besos, la cartera tamaño ácaro que llevaba colgada, por una extraña razón, se atascó en la mesa, Tonks sintió el tirón y en lugar de un abrazo, se zambulló sobre la comida, arrasando con ella y salpicando el traje nuevo de Remus mientras tanto, Tonks se deslizó sobre la mesa barnizada y derribó a Remus, cuyo asiento tocó con el que estaba detrás de él, el comensal se precipitó hacia delante, cayendo sobre una torre de torta, la cual ocultaba una carga de C-4 que iba a estallar en treinta segundos. El resto de los clientes se dio cuenta del peligro y todos, incluyendo a Remus y Tonks, salieron corriendo hacia las salidas de emergencia, pero un gordo de doscientos kilos se quedó atascado en una de las salidas y requirió de la fuerza de diez hombres para sacarlo de allí.

Y la bomba estalló.

El restaurante "Cómplices" quedó reducido a astillas, pero afortunadamente, ninguno de los comensales salió herido. Ni siquiera los meseros y los cocineros sufrieron heridas. Remus y Tonks estaban en el suelo, uno encima del otro, lanzados por la onda expansiva del C-4.

—Bueno, sé que esto te parecerá ridículo, pero qué te parece si continuamos en donde lo habíamos dejado.

Tonks temía que Remus dijese algo que arruinara las circunstancias, porque por favor, ella encima de él, escapando por los pelos de una explosión apocalíptica… no me digan que la escena no es óbice para un beso, porque decirlo no sería bueno para el marketing. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, porque las lectoras lo pidieron, en especial mi amiga secreta, Remus no puso obstáculos y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Tonks volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa tan mala para la salud de cualquier villano y le propinó un beso directo a los labios. Aquí se supone que describo lo que sienten, descripciones detalladas de un simple roce de labios, pero la bolsa de comercio de las palabras no está muy bien que digamos, así que me limitaré a decir que fue un beso raro (más raro sería que todo resultase como la seda, dado que ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia).

Y… creo que me eché al bolsillo la economía de palabras.

—Vaya, besas muy bien Remus —dijo Tonks, sorprendida—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste si nunca lo habías hecho en tu vida?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ese es uno de los beneficios de tener una almohada bien mullida.


	5. Día cinco

**Día cinco**

Remus y Tonks acordaron tener una cita por videollamada a eso de las nueve de la noche, momento en el que los dos tenían tiempo libre y estaban seguros que nadie los iba a molestar. Ni imaginaban lo que les esperaba a los recién investidos "novios" por la corona británica.

Tres semanas atrás, Sirius había acordado, junto a los demás, que harían una fiesta con chicas en una casa al azar. La mala fortuna quiso que la tertulia (una palabra suave para lo que iba a pasar allá) tuviese lugar en la casa de Remus. Era amplia y vivía solo, así que no habría problemas de espacio. Remus aceptó, pensando que Sirius traería unas amigas para que Peter y él tuvieran algo de acción. Sirius y Peter seguro que iban a tener acción, pero Remus estaba dividido: no sabía si iba a encontrar a "la chica", cosa que muchos hombres sabemos que no existe, salvo en la imaginación de los chicos criados por sus madres, pero tampoco quería una aventura de una noche. Un argumento extraño, proviniendo de alguien para quien la palabra "sexo" era un concepto teórico y no una experiencia real. Algo así como comparar la Teoría de las Cuerdas con las Leyes del Electromagnetismo. ¿Se entiende? Si no, me importa un rábano. ¿Continuemos?

Sin embargo, algo estaba a punto de salir muy, pero muy mal.

Era la hora de la cita remota. Remus había encendido su PC y activado el programa que le permitiría tener un chat en vivo con su novia. A los pocos segundos, un aviso en la ventana le dijo que Tonks acababa de conectarse y ahora tenía imagen en vivo. Ambos probaron los micrófonos antes de comenzar la cita.

Caos total.

—¡Llegaron las chicas, llegaron las chicas! —gritó Sirius y, segundos más tarde, las voces de varias chicas jóvenes se mezclaron con las de los amigos de Remus.

—¡Oye Remus! ¡Las chicas están aquí, y hay una que se muere por conocerte!

—¡Vete al diablo Peter! —le gritó Remus a su vez, retomando la conversación no iniciada con Tonks.

—¿Qué es ese sonido?

—Es una fiesta de la que olvidé hablarte —dijo Remus. Era cierto: el hecho de haber conocido a Tonks había borrado por completo todo lo demás, incluida la fiesta que estaba comenzando en el primer piso—. Aún podemos tener una charla civilizada.

—Me parece justo —repuso Tonks con una voz que Remus jamás le había escuchado: baja, susurrante, ronca—. Así podríamos hablar de algo a lo que le tengo muchas ganas.

—¿Pasteles de chocolate? —aventuró Remus. Tal parecía que él no era muy experto en leer a las chicas, pero decirlo sería una falta seria a la verdad. Con suerte podía entender lo que decían ellas.

—¡Vaya! Olvidé que jamás has tenido una relación de pareja. No, no quiero hablar de pasteles de chocolate, aunque debo reconocer que también me gustan.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Creo que ha quedado claro cuál será la temática esta noche.

Por un momento, Remus no tenía idea de qué mierda hacer, pero cuando oyó la voz de Peter, recordó el libreto. Se sintió estúpido: había olvidado la práctica que tuvo con él de la segunda parte del libreto, de la "escena". Su mente se ajustó a la nueva realidad y volvió a ser el tipo al que no se le escapaba una con respecto a las mujeres.

—Ah, más que claro. Lo dejaste explícito.

Tonks sonrió. Vaya, su sonrisa era mágica. Creo que el lector se dará cuenta que estoy narrando desde el punto de vista del protagonista, porque sería absurdo con mayúsculas que el autor de este fanfiction se enamore de un personaje que ni siquiera es suyo, y que ni siquiera existe. Eso, no tendría ningún sentido.

—Ahora que lo sabes, me gustaría contarte cuál es mi mejor fantasía. ¿No hay nadie escuchando, verdad?

—Esos malditos de mis amigos están demasiado ocupados con sus chicas en el primer piso. No serán un problema.

—Hace un poco de calor aquí en el departamento.

Tonks se quitó la sudadera de lana que llevaba puesta. Procuró hacerlo lenta y deliberadamente, cosa que Remus no se perdiera detalle alguno. Seguramente los lectores también estarán imaginando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que pasa es que el argumento de esta historia es predecible y llena de clichés para que nadie tenga dramas leyéndola. Bueno, al grano.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que es inteligente hacer lo que pretendes hacer?

—Mis amigas están en un babyshower. No vendrán en toda la noche. Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

Y Tonks se quitó la camiseta. Remus tuvo que admitir que su novia no tenía un buen gusto con la lencería.

—Creo que para estas alturas ya deberías tener una idea de cuál es mi fantasía.

Esta vez fue Remus quien se arrancó una prenda, en este caso, su camisa.

—Mmm… creo que te hace falta un poco de ejercicio.

—Y tú deberías escoger mejor tu ropa interior.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, lo que venía a significar que los dos tenían razón. Mientras tanto, en el primer piso, parecía ser que una de las chicas estaba realizando un striptease.

Y Tonks se puso de pie de improviso. Remus se dio cuenta que llevaba una falda muy corta. No muy propio de ella, pero excitaba de todas formas.

—¿Te gustaría ver algo poco convencional?

—¿Me vas a hacer un desnudo? ¿Y sabes bailar?

—Por favor Remus. Me subestimas. Estuve trabajando como stripper por un par de meses difíciles para mi economía. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Me cuesta creer que lo hayas hecho. Creí que no tenías la personalidad suficiente para aparecerte en pelotas ante un gran número de hombres.

—Cuando estás en una situación tan precaria como la que enfrenté, seguro que harías cualquier cosa, incluso deshacerte de tus complejos, aunque sea por un tiempo. ¿Quieres el show o no?

—Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.

Tonks mostró una sonrisa muy coqueta.

—Estoy segura que obtendré lo que quiero.

Remus sabía —por gracia del libreto—, que sí lo haría, claro que de leer a experimentar había un camino un poco largo, empinado y sinuoso, tal como las rutas chilenas que van de la costa al altiplano.

Tonks se puso manos a la obra. Remus tuvo que reconocer que su nueva novia no estaba mintiendo: se movía muy bien, de manera grácil y sensual. La falda se la quitó en un movimiento tan armónico y sutil que no se vio como quien se quita la ropa para tomar un baño, sino que con el fin de provocar a quien estuviera viendo. Luego, el sostén desapareció del cuerpo de Tonks —no es que haya desaparecido, sino que se lo quitó con tal habilidad que pareció haberlo hecho, por Dios que tengo que explicar cosas a algunos lectores—, e instantes más tarde, después de varios amagos, ella estaba desnuda frente a Remus, bailando de una forma que jamás imaginó —bueno, sí, hay que recordar que leyó el libreto y que aparecía esa escena—, y Remus estaba, en contra de su mejor juicio, muy excitado. Incluso estaba tentado a hacer algo que juró jamás hacer.

Pero el show no se había acabado.

—Me desearás cuando haya terminado —dijo Tonks de manera muy provocativa y OoC. Acto seguido, ella volvió a tomar asiento, pero con las piernas extendidas, y se llevó una mano hacia…

Un portazo retumbó en la habitación y dos chicas, acompañadas por el bueno de Sirius, entraron haciendo zetas más que eses.

—¡Remus! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

El aludido olvidó apagar la pantalla.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Ya estás viendo pornografía! ¡Eso te va a pudrir el cerebro! ¡Vive las películas eróticas! ¡Aquí hay una chica que quiere todo y más contigo!

Y se notaba a la legua. La pobre mujer echaba un poco de humo por las orejas y estaba colorada. Miraba a Remus con un rostro que expresaba una profunda lujuria. Obviamente, era una trabajadora sexual (no me gusta mucho la palabra "prostituta" o "ramera" y la empleo cuando se me olvida que debo usar un término más suave o cuando una mujer quiere herir a otra), y también era evidente que Sirius ya le había pagado por adelantado para que tuviese un poco de acción con Remus.

—¡Sirius! ¡No quiero acostarme con ella! ¡Tengo novia!

—No oficialmente —repuso Sirius, dándole una nalgada a ambas chicas—. Podrías darte una despedida de tu vida solitaria con esta mujer que se muere por un poco de acción. No te recomiendo que la hagas esperar más tiempo. Es difícil de controlar.

Remus supo que era una causa perdida. Sirius no iba a dejarlo tranquilo hasta que tomara a la chica y le hiciera el amor. Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la pantalla, Tonks había dejado de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo (hay que recordar que no puedo publicar contenido explícito aquí) y miraba la escena con una creciente sensación de tristeza. No podía creer que Marlene tuviese razón. Remus estaba dialogando con un tipo que llevaba dos chicas con él. Era obvio que una era para su novio, pero Tonks tenía una pantalla de alta definición instalada en su PC y podía ver cómo Remus argumentaba en contra del ofrecimiento de su amigo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Sirius?

—Porque necesitas acción Remus, y una chica como tu novia sencillamente no te va a ofrecer lo que estas nenas te darán.

—Perdón, pero no eres nadie para decir qué hacer con mi vida sexual —chilló Remus, haciendo que las dos chicas se pusieran un poco nerviosas—. Si dices ser mi amigo, respetarás mi decisión. Y no pretendas que conoces a mi novia. Ella vale por un millón de esas chicas que trajiste y no la voy a cambiar por nada.

Había silencio en ambos lados de la línea. Por un lado, Sirius estaba estupefacto con la declaración de su amigo. Nadie le había hablado así desde que le jugó una broma a Peter, robándole los DVD de "La Guerra de las Galaxias" y reemplazándolos por DVD de la saga "Crepúsculo" y "Los Juegos del Hambre". Peter detestaba las películas basadas en libros para adolescentes, a excepción de "El Señor de los Anillos" y "Harry Potter". Tonks, por otro lado, estaba muda; no sabía que mierda decir. Estaba que se orinaba de la emoción al escuchar a Remus hablar con tanta vehemencia acerca de ella. Tuvo que ir al baño para exclamar que amaba a ese sujeto, y por supuesto, a orinar también.

—Vaya —dijo Sirius al final. Las chicas habían quedado olvidadas, pero eso no era problema, pues ambas estaban recostadas en la cama de Remus, besándose y haciendo cosas que no puedo narrar aquí por razones logísticas. Admito que hay partes de este relato que suenan machistas, pero perdonen a este narrador por ese detalle, pues esto es una obra de ficción y no necesariamente refleja la realidad. De acuerdo, eso tuve que colocarlo al principio, pero no importa—. No tenía idea que estuvieras tan loco por ella.

—No es que esté loco por ella. Pero me gusta mucho, y ella es la primera mujer que se interesa de manera honesta por mí. Quiero jugármela por ella, y esas dos chicas no me van a ayudar en nada.

Sirius bajó los brazos, reconociendo la derrota.

—Bueno, si es eso lo que quieres, entonces anda por ella. No tiene sentido que estés aquí, mirando cómo disfruto con estas dos bellezas. Si realmente quieres estar con Tonks, anda a su casa. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Remus se preguntó qué rayos le había pasado a Sirius para que se comportara de manera tan OoC. Estamos de acuerdo en que los personajes de esta historia están pésimamente caracterizados, pero como dije antes, eso es lo de menos. En todo caso, Remus apagó su PC y salió a la noche temprana, corriendo como si el mismo Darth Vader lo persiguiera. Y en verdad andaba él allá, compartiendo con unos colegas como Voldemort, Sauron y Loki, tomándose unas cervezas y escuchando la marcha imperial, versión metalera, a todo volumen. Remus no les prestó mucha atención y corrió (recordemos que esto es un collage de clichés y estereotipos románticos) hasta el departamento de Tonks. Le tomó treinta segundos (no sin la inestimable ayuda de un tipo vestido con un pijama rojo y con un rayo estampado en el pecho) y, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, tocó a la puerta con el ritmo de una canción de cuna.

Diez segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba, Tonks, vestida con la típica ropa conservadora que usaba todos los días. Sin embargo, lucía extasiada más allá de todo límite.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijiste allá en tu casa?

Remus, aun en esas circunstancias, se apegó al libreto.

—¿Qué quieres creer?

Tonks sonrió.

—Que sí.

—Tus creencias tienen base, y mucha —dijo Remus, tomando a Tonks por la cintura y abrazándola fuertemente. Y cuenta la leyenda que así fue como Nymphadora Tonks tuvo la cintura estrecha.

—Apenas puedo creer que todo haya pasado por un estúpido error al escribir un número telefónico.

—Podemos hacer la diferencia más abismal si cabe —sugirió Remus con un guiño del ojo. Tonks sentía que algo iba a pasar, algo que iba a cambiar su vida por completo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Remus hizo una pausa y después le susurró al oído.

—Bueno, estas ropas molestan un poco. ¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos después que nos hayamos quitado estos andrajos?

Tonks sintió ganas de orinar otra vez.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Y qué decir que ambos se casaron y tuvieron un par de retoños. No digamos que el final fue completamente feliz, porque hubo una crisis económica de tal magnitud que ambos estuvieron tentados en comerse a uno de sus hijos antes que las bolsas se recuperaran. También podría haber narrado cuando ocurrió una invasión de payasos que mataron de risa a millones y de un atentado en contra del Primer Ministro por parte de la "Patrulla del Mal", liderada por el conocido terrorista imperial Darth Vader. Pero quería hacer una historia cliché para contentar un poco a los lectores. Si no están contentos con el resultado de una mente atiborrada de alcohol y drogas recreativas, me importa un pepino.

¡Adiós!

**Nota real del Autor:** Bueno, espero que mi AI disfrute esta historia como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Hay algunas partes que suenan machistas o que no tienen sentido, pero como dije, es una parodia y ninguno de los pensamientos manifestados representan mis puntos de vista. Lo digo porque a veces me tildan de machista, pero no lo soy.

Un saludo.


End file.
